Optical information recording media and the like have already used practically for recording/reproducing information by using radiation beams such as laser beams. When information is needed to be recorded and retrieved onto and from an optical information recording medium or the like, an information recording/reproducing apparatus capable of radiating a radiation beam must be applied, namely, an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus or the like is essential.
Before information is formally recorded onto an optical information recording medium or the like, a trial recording procedure is usually undertook to determine an optimum recording power of the radiation beam for recording information onto the optical information recording medium or the like. Many prior arts involving setting of an optimum recording power, when information is recorded upon radiation of a radiation beam such as a laser beam, are disclosed, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,703,841, 5,974,021, 6,125,093 and 6,272,100. It is noted that the prior arts regarding setting of an optimum recording power for recording information onto an optical information recording medium are applicable only under operation of slow recording speeds.
Current information recording/reproducing apparatuses utilize a radiation beam for recording and retrieving information onto and from a recording gravitate towards enhancement of the recording speed and reproducing speed, especially for recording speed. Under operation of a fast recording speed, for example, a recording speed faster than 24×recording speed, unstability of driving system of the information recording/reproducing apparatuses would occur, e.g., vibration of the spindle motor set the apparatus. Therefore, it is very difficult and even impossible to determine an optimum recording power for recording information onto an information medium operated at the fast recording speed. However, under operation of a fast recording speed, a trial recording procedure is necessary to assure the quality of recording information more or less. The prior arts for setting of an optimum recording power of a radiation beam for recording information onto an optical information recording medium indicate the need for a new method for determining a recording power of radiation beam for recording information onto the recording medium operated at a fast recording speed, e.g., a recording speed faster than 24×recording speed. The present invention is directed toward satisfying the aforesaid need.